Seduction
by SakataMakoto
Summary: Sugawara is really nice, and everyone thinks he's pretty innocent. Daichi knows that he's not... at least, not always. [[I have neglected so much, I'm sorry! Finally posting the third chapter of this fic]]
1. Chapter 1 -Seduction

Sawamura Daichi, the current captain of Karasuno High's volleyball club, was spending some time after practice to draw up new training schedules for the team members. He was staring at the notebook in front of him, frowning. Maybe he should ask coach Ukai for advice. But he really wanted to be able to do his work as captain of the team.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear light footsteps getting closer, didn't notice a figure in the same black jersey as his own pop up next to him.

"Still working hard, Daichi?"

Startled, he dropped his mechanical pencil and turned his head to see his classmate and vice captain.

"Oh, Suga, it's you..." He picked up his pencil and scratched behind his ear.  
"I thought everyone had already left."

Sugawara Koushi laughed softly, amused by his friend's surprised reaction.  
"Everyone except me," he answered with a smile.  
"What have you been doing all this time? If the rest left all the cleaning work to you, I'll have to give them a severe scolding!" Daichi emphasised his words by swinging down his fist.

"No, no, they helped clean up just fine. I had just been wiping our practice balls clean."  
Suga held up his left hand, in which he had two or three stained towels.  
"Oh, I see," Daichi answered, and smiled at the other boy. "Thanks a lot."

"Welcome. They're sparkly clean right now."

Suga started walking away toward the door, but then turned back and glanced over his shoulder.

"Unless..."

Daichi looked up from his notebook again to see a rare, mischievous grin unfold on Suga's face.

"You'd like me to wipe your balls, Daichi?"

"Eh?! S-Suga... d-don't say that, geez."

"Hmm? Why not?" Suga's grin became a little wider and his big brown eyes, usually so innocent, sparkled. He turned around fully, slowly walking over.

"Ah... No, this is the gym... We can't..."

But Suga didn't give up that easily. He never did. You couldn't exactly call him stubborn, but he sure was persevering. And Daichi had learned that if he really wanted something, he would get it. A shiver ran down the taller teen's spine.

The next moment, Suga was right in front of him, the towels were dropped on the floor. Suga carefully took the notebook and pencil from Daichi's hands, and placed them neatly on the ground as well.

"Well, Daichi?"

The captain's eyes met Suga's and he felt his heart rate go up. This was bad, he thought. The way Suga would say his name so seductively triggered him like crazy. And Suga knew it, he knew very well.

The smaller teen put one hand on Daichi's chest, right above his heart, and closed his eyes, smiling gently. He could feel how blood was being pumped through his captain's body, he sensed the warm skin underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Suga..." Daichi whispered the name, not quite refusing him, but also not yet accepting what was going on.

Suga opened his eyes slowly and looked deep into Daichi's dark brown orbs, lifted his arms up and wrapped them around his neck.  
"Kiss me, Daichi."

No, Suga wasn't planning to give up anything. The black-haired teen looked down, slowly breathing in, observing the slight blush on Suga's cheeks, the way his lips were parted, the moist shine on his lower lip...

And he couldn't stop himself, not while that voice said his name like that, inviting him to do things that he would normally be ashamed of, and still was, but desire pushed reason aside as he leaned in closer and closer.

Their lips found each other naturally, bumping gently, then harder, then almost clashing and Suga knew exactly when to open up more to let Daichi's tongue raid his mouth, occupying it, claiming him. And he loved it, he loved it so much.

Kissing made Daichi eager, almost fanatical, but most of all he was passionate yet caring. Suga enjoyed it, he liked making his lover wanting, seducing him. Next he found himself gradually advancing his counter-attack while running his right hand through Daichi's hair, until they were both out of breath and broke free to get some air.

Suga smiled, his cheeks warm and flushed, and he let go of the other.  
"Suga?" Daichi asked, panting a little.  
"Yes, Daichi?" He looked up expectantly.

"Shall we... continue?" Daichi blushed heavily and looked away while speaking. Suga's hands found his and held them, gently squeezing his palms.

[TBC?]


	2. Chapter 2 - Six Days of Sugar

**Seduction part two - Six Days of Sugar**

On Tuesday, Daichi found himself caught by his lover during lunch break. About ten minutes before class would start again, Suga noticed they were alone in the corridor near the art and music classrooms and took his chance to grab Daichi's hand.

Daichi was surprised when Suga suddenly stopped him without a reason, but when the boy came closer and softly kissed him, he let him do it. He just really hoped no one would come out of any of the classrooms, especially not when Suga proceeded to kiss his ears.

"Daichi..." Suga whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt Suga's breath on his skin, and his body became warm.

"Suga... you shouldn't..." He put his hands on Suga's shoulders, but he was unable to push him away. Not with the sensation of tender lips against his skin. It was incredible how much something so simple affected everything, how he felt that his own body could not reject this pleasurable feeling.

His mind went completely blank when Suga lightly sucked on the sensitive skin under his ears, careful not to leave any marks. Daichi wanted to tell the setter to stop, since class would start soon, but at the same time he just wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Suga and held him tight.

Then Suga stopped and looked up at Daichi, his cheeks flushed and his eyes seemed to sparkle.  
"Day two," Suga said, stepping back, looking satisfied.

Daichi was forced to let him go. He still felt warm, he could feel where Suga had kissed and nipped at him, and he knew that the other had been teasing him.  
"You're unbelievable sometimes, Sugawara Koushi," Daichi said.

Suga grinned a little and said: "I know." before lightly punching Daichi's shoulder and walking away in the opposite direction. Daichi sighed as he watched the setter walk away, leaning against the wall for a moment.

-

On Wednesday, Suga helped Daichi stretch after practice. As usual, he did his job really well. This was something that the setter had had sufficient experience in, and he looked up all kinds of things about it so he could help others out. Both Daichi, Asahi and Tanaka preferred to get stretching help from Suga if they could, and Suga didn't mind at all. He always went along with a smile, and told the others what to do better and what to avoid.

Stretching was also something where Suga's physical strength became obvious. He wasn't particularly muscular, but still strong enough to know where to apply the exact amount of pressure.

Suga's knee was pressing against Daichi's back while Suga pulled his arms back, but since he still wore his protection, it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. The feeling of his arm muscles stretching made Daichi groan softly.

He heard Suga chuckle behind him.  
"That's a nice sound," he said, speaking in a hushed tone.  
"It just feels good when you're stretching me," Daichi replied, not really meaning anything by it. But right after he said it, he knew that Suga would pick up on it and not let go.

"Hmm, maybe you'd want to stretch me, too?" Suga whispered, his voice soft but filled with innuendo. Of course they would switch roles, so the boy was obviously trying to provoke him.  
"O-Of course I do," Daichi answered, lowering his voice to match Suga's level. But he couldn't help sounding a little unsteady.

Suga let go in order to proceed to the next stretching exercise. Daichi went to lie down on the mat and let Suga lift his leg and push it towards his own body.

"Seeing you like this isn't so bad," Suga said, grinning a little. "Although it would be more enjoyable with less clothes on."

Daichi felt his face grow a little warmer, and he was glad they had just finished training so a bit of a blush wouldn't be visible.  
"You're just teasing me, aren't you?"  
"I am. Is it working?"

Daichi grinned back at his lover and he would really have liked to pull him down for a kiss. After all, that's what he'd get for teasing... but then again, if that was what Suga wanted, he wasn't all that eager to give it to him, not like yesterday.

"It would work better if you were naked, I'm sure," he replied boldly. Suga was only takan aback for a second. He looked down, while switching legs, and then back up again. His large brownish eyes had an amused shine.

"I wouldn't mind if you undressed me."  
"Oh?"

Suga pushed Daichi's leg down, applying enough force to make the captain almost whimper.  
"And then, instead of a stretching I'd give you a massage."  
"Hmm," Daichi moaned in agreement, "yes please."

"I'll touch you all over," Suga whispered, his eyes fixed on Daichi's, his voice filled with audacity. To emphasise, his one hand strayed away from Daichi's calf and slid quickly over his inner thigh. Even a touch this light sent a tingling sensation through the black-haired boy's body.

"So sensitive, Daichi." The smaller teen grinned, and repeated this for the other leg as well.  
Daichi clenched his teeth. How could something so simple make him react like this, he wondered.

"That's enough, Suga," Daichi said. But it wasn't because it was enough, or maybe it was, but in a completely different way. And as they switched places, Daichi just wished that he had the guts to play the same tricks on his lover, but he also knew that if Suga showed any of his cute, sexy reactions, he might not be able to keep himself in control.

So he just repeated some stretching exercises and tried not to think of how nice Suga's warmth felt, or how good he would look without his training gear on.

-

On thursday, it was really warm all of a sudden, and Hinata was fanning himself with his hand, complaining about the heat after the all left the cool gym. Nishinoya groaned and pulled his shirt up.  
"Don't do that," Suga commented, trying to keep them all decent.  
"Ugh, but it's so hot," Nishinoya answered. "I could really go for ice cream now."

"Well, we could," Daichi said, shrugging. He pretended to be cool, but sweat was starting to ooze from his skin too.  
"Yaay! Ice cream!" Hinata piped in, his eyes wide and he was waving his arms enthusiastically.

Suga laughed, watching Hinata and Nishinoya doing a little dance, and Tanaka joining when Nishinoya told him about the ice cream.  
Kageyama looked serious as always, so Suga felt the need to talk to him a little.

"Do you like ice cream, Kageyama?" The first-year shrugged.  
"It's okay when it's this hot," he said. Suga merely smiled at him, telling him that it would be good to cool down enjoy good things a little.

"Well, for me volleyball probably makes me happier than food does," he said.  
"To be honest, I think that's true for all of us," Suga said, looking up at the bright blue sky.  
"But that doesn't mean those guys don't get all giddy about food," he added, pointing at Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka who already ran off to Ukai's shop.

Kageyama shrugged again, but a minimal smile played around his lips.

Once they had all arrived at the shop (even Tsukishima was there, because Daichi had glared at him a little), they could pick a flavour, and Daichi paid two boxes. Suga helped handing out the ice, so it wouldn't start melting already, and then they threw away the boxes in a trashcan Ukai provided.

"Thanks," Suga said to their coach.  
"Don't spoil them too much," the blonde told the two third-years. Daichi assured him it was okay, they only got treats when they deserved it.

When they exited the shop, the others had already taken all the space in the shade in front of it, so Suga and Daichi went to stand in the shade behind the corner.  
"Thank you, Daichi," Suga said, giving his lover a quick kiss before unwrapping his ice cream.

Daichi smiled and started to eat his ice cream. It tasted good, but most of all it was cold and refreshing. He could hear the other team member talking, Tsukishima making some snarly comment and Tanaka shouting at him, resulting in Ukai - probably appearing in the doorway - to tell him he should be more quiet.

He smiled, glad that despite everything, they got along pretty well. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his chest, and he directed his gaze at Suga. Their eyes met, Suga's brownish eyes demanding him to look at him, and Daichi found it very hard to look away with the way the other was eating his ice cream.

He slowly licked along the length of the ice, until he reached the top, and repeated the movement, closing his eyes halfway. The captain found himself dumbfounded at the provocative actions of the greyish-haired boy in front of him.

Suga continued by putting his lips on the top of the ice cream, sucked it, and took it further in his mouth. Daichi felt his mouth fill with saliva, and swallowed it down. He's doing it again, he though. He's trying to tempt me!

And the worst thing was that it was working. Seeing Suga use his mouth like that, a light blush on his cheeks and his lashes quivering made Daichi's heart race. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help himself.

He grabbed Suga's arm, the one that held the ice, and pulled it down, replacing the ice cream with his mouth, covering Suga's. His lips were cool and sticky, and his tongue tasted sweet. Daichi didn't care that his own ice cream was melting and dripping over his hand, not while his tongue found the same flavour inside his lover's mouth.

Suga desperately kissed him back, gasping for air at times, his heartbeat increasing. His ice also started to melt, and even if he wanted to pull back, Daichi had him pinned against the wall, his free hand on his shoulder. Suga turned his head a little, and the other answered by biting his lip.

Finally, Suga let a soft moan escape, and Daichi let go. Suga was panting slightly, and looked up at his captain, his eyes accusing him a little. Daichi chucled in between taking deep breaths.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, you tempted me with your sexy stuff," he said softly, stroking Suga's face with his clean hand.

"I know... I don't mind." Suga looked at both of their melting ice creams and sticky hands.  
"Look at the mess we made," he added, and he licked his ice cream, before switching hands and licking his sticky hand.

"Don't you have tissues?" Daichi asked, holding his hand, letting it drip.  
"I do," the setter replied, "give me a moment." He took the ice cream in his mouth so he had both hands free to rummage in his schoolbag. When he found his pack of wet tissues, he gave one to Daichi and kept one to clean his own hands after finishing the ice cream.

When Daichi was done, he quickly kissed Suga before they joined the rest of the team again.  
"I think it tasted better in your mouth," he said, a playful smile on his lips. Suga grinned and punched Daichi's shoulder.  
"I'm sure it did."

-

On Friday morning the three third years had arranged to go running together before school started. They met up at the gym where they changed into shorts and t-shirts and outdoor running shoes.

Asahi tied his hair while Suga finished tying his shoes and Daichi stretched his legs a bit.  
The setter looked at the captain of the Karasuno volleyball club and smiled. Daichi's serious expression made him look a bit older than he was, but he looked really handsome even in plain clothes.

Of course, compared to Daichi and Asahi, Suga wasn't very impressive looking as a sportsman, but it was only natural. Plus they each had their own strong points to play out in a game. And even though he was less muscular, at least he could keep up with the other two while running.

Taking their exercise seriously, the three didn't talk much during their morning run, but just focused on keeping their pace and breathing regularly. Even though they didn't run a very long distance, they were all pretty drenched when they arrived back at the gym.

Asahi sighed, wiping his forehead with a towel.  
"It's amazing how sweaty you can get from running," he said, pulling his own shirt up.  
"Well, yeah. From a certain point on, it gets really intense," Daichi agreed.  
Suga watched both of them wipe the sweat of their faces while he nearly finished an entire bottle of water in one go.

Daichi pulled a towel from the pile and threw it at Suga, who caught it with his left hand.  
"You okay," the captain asked, sitting down next to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, I'm gonna go shower already," Asahi said before disappearing from the door opening.  
"Let's go shower too," Daichi suggested, taking off his damp shirt.  
Suga's lips curled up into a small smile. He reached out with his hand, and put his index on Daichi's sweaty chest.

"A shower seems good," he said in a sultry voice, tracing a line with his finger.  
"A shower, Suga," Daichi said sternly 'nothing more."  
Suga pulled his hand back and laughed a little.

"I know, I know." He got up from the bench, turned towards Daichi and slowly lifted the hem for his shirt up, revealing damp, pale skin, bit by bit. Then, he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. He had Daichi looking up at him, and it felt quite nice.

Suga bent forward when he noticed Daichi's eyebrows started to frown and he was about to say something, so he put his finger on Daichi's lips to keep him quiet.  
"Just a shower," he whispered. But then he proceeded to pull down his shorts, with his thumbs hooked behind the elastic band, again taking it slow until he was halfway revealing his boxer shorts.

The setter turned around, swaying his hips sensually, and slipped off his shorts entirely. Daichi suddenly noticed his mouth was dry, and he licked his lips. That Suga, he thought, he was truly determined to keep teasing him, and Daichi could pretend it didn't work all he wanted, but he could not deny that his body reacted involuntarily to the signals it received from his brain when he saw Suga move like that, when he saw his beautiful naked form right in front of him.

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Don't be tempted, don't get horny. Don't, just don't. He opened his eyes again, feeling more certain about himself. Still, he couldn't help but think that Suga looked pretty sexy in his boxer shorts.  
"What're you thinking, Daichi?" Suga asked sensually.

Daichi grinned while he looked up at his lover.  
"I'm thinking that your boxers need to go, and we need to hurry up and shower." That answer made the setter laugh, and glance at the clock on the wall.  
"Unfortunately you're right."

Daichi got up and undressed as well, ready to go to the shower stalls. They could hear water splashing from where Asahi was standing, and when they entered, he looked at them with a bit of a surprised expression.

It seemed like he wanted to ask 'what took you so long', but he knew better and refrained from asking anything that could make the couple reveal anything that would make him feel awkward. After all, the glass-hearted ace fully supported them, but he easily became embarrassed when Daichi and Suga showed obvious signs of their relationship.

Saturday evening, when Suga was already in bed, he felt his phone vibrate. Half-falling asleep, he doubted if he should check or not. But it wasn't extremely late yet, so someone might have sent him something he needed to see. 

It was Daichi. The setter opened the message and read.

[Daichi] _Sugaaaa... I can't stop thinking about you!_

Suga groaned and quickly typed something back.

[Suga] _Neither can I, Daichi... but I'm gonna sleep.  
Just look forward to tomorrow, okay 3_

Almost immediately, a reply came in.

[Daichi] _That's the problem. I'm horny and it's your fault.D:_

[Suga] _Keep that thought. Tomorrow._

[Daichi] _Hmm, Suga, let me fuck you good, ok?*v*_

Suga groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He didn't want to get aroused by Daichi's dirty talk now, he was tired after a week of school and Saturday practice on top. But he also kind of enjoyed that Daichi was so affected by him.

[Suga] _Daichi pls. Yes ofc, you'd better.3_

After that one, texts stopped coming in. But Suga was awake now, and he thought of Daichi, wondering what tomorrow would be like. He could feel things stirring down there, and turned around. Not now, he told himself. Tomorrow. Soon. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Yearning

**Seduction part 3 - Yearning**

When Suga's alarm went on Sunday morning, his eyes flew open, and he nearly jumped out of bed. When his parents were gone, Daichi would come. They would leave for about three hours - a mere three hours - but that was the time they had, and they would make the best use of that.

For that, Suga had told Daichi to come over before his parents left, but to wait out on the street until they were gone so he could get in unseen, and as soon as possible. It was a pretty good plan. After drinking a glass of water, Suga got into the shower, and dressed into a set of nice clothes. Since he wanted to make undressing a bit more interesting, he picked a pair of soft trousers with a belt, and a plain, slightly tight t-shirt with a button-up vest over.

He ate breakfast with the rest of the family, and helped clean up, doing the dishes while his mother and father prepared to go out. He glanced at the clock on the wall every so often, counting the minutes. He was both nervous and excited to see Daichi, to finally not hold back anymore, to be able to do what they wanted.

Finally, his parents were about to leave, and he went out into the hallway to say goodbye - or rather to wait and open the door for Daichi once the coast was clear.  
"Well, Koushi, we'll be back around one," his mom said.  
"Yes, see you then. Have fun!" The silver-haired boy said with a kind smile.

"What were your plans for today?" His dad asked while closing his jacket.  
"Oh, just studying," Suga replied, without the slightest doubt.  
"Good."

Studying? Well yeah, studying Daichi's body maybe, he thought. Right after his parents closed the door, Suga took out his phone and texted Daichi to tell him that the coast would be clear in five.

Never before had five minutes seemed so long, not while he sat down in the hallway, just waiting, waiting while knowing what was gonna happen, waiting while getting more and more excited. When the bell rang, he shot up and dashed towards the door, swinging it open.

"Daichi!" There was no reason to say his name, but he still did. The captain walked in, closing the door behind him by himself, not even looking at it. His eyes were fixed on Suga. They were shining hungrily. and in a matter of seconds he'd pinned Suga against the wall, one pair of lips crashing down on the other.

Surprised or not, Suga's hands found Daichi's shirt and held on to it desperately as he found himself sucking at Daichi's tongue just as enthusiastically as the other, both of them were eager to explore each other's cavity, tongues sliding against each other, teeth hitting, lips getting wet, until they both ran out of breath. The kiss ended with them panting, looking at each other with sparkling eyes. They didn't need words between them that moment, so when Suga took Daichi's hand and quietly guided him upstairs, the captain didn't object at all.

Once inside Suga's bedroom, Daichi, hugged Suga from the back, and whispered in his ear.  
"You've been such a horrible tease these past few days, Suga..." The dark-haired teen gently bit down on his ear, nibbling on the earlobe.  
"Hm, I know..." Suga answered, clearly enjoying the memories. He'd sure had fun.  
"Can I ask you one thing, to repay the favour?" Daichi's breath tickled his ear, his strong arms around his waist made Suga happily excited. He chuckled and nodded.  
"Sure." Daichi kissed his neck a few times before he continued.  
"Hm, not yet... First I'll - do what you wanted me to do."

The text. Suga remembered, and smiled at the fact that Daichi was still too shy to use the exact wording. As for the delayed request, he'd do whatever Daichi asked him to do, since he knew Daichi wouldn't come out and demand him to do something unreasonable or dangerous.  
"I'm all yours now Daichi," the setter whispered, caressing Daichi's face, even though he was still standing behind him. Daichi placed more kisses in Suga's neck, going from one side to the other, sometimes grazing his teeth over the supple skin.

"Well then," he said in a sexy low voice, as his hands slid downward while unbuttoning Suga's shirt. Once he reached the bottom hem, he let his fingers run over the soft skin underneath. Suga shivered. Daichi licked his neck, aware that Suga was sensitive to this kind of gentle touches, and slipped his hands under the t-shirt, gradually letting his fingers dance upward, teasing him with his touch as well as switching from licking to sucking and biting.

Suga quietly enjoyed it, until he finally winced at Daichi's sucking. The worst part was that he couldn't touch his lover while he was completely at the other's mercy right now. On top of that, he could already feel that his pants were tight around him, and he suspected the same would be true for Daichi.

"Let me take this off." Suga cut himself loose from Daichi's grip, turned around graciously, and without ever looking away from his lover he slowly took of his shirt, and let it drop on the floor beside him. He smiled at the taller boy as he took of this t-shirt as well, another gracious movement of his arm making the shirt fall to the floor a bit further away.

He loved the way Daichi looked at him, openly hungrily eyeing him, knowing that the exposed skin was his to touch, to kiss, to feel in every possible way. The setter teasingly ran his own hand over his chest before getting closer to his lover, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

This time Suga initiated the kiss, another passionate coming together of lips and tongues, where breathing was optional but touching mandatory. Daichi's hands slid down Suga's back, resting on his ass, feeling the shape through his pants. While kissing, the taller boy pulled his lover closer, and in turn pressed himself against him more. Suga's concentration on the kiss failed for an instant when he felt Daichi's crotch bumping into his own. Daichi growled softly, feeling exactly the same thing.

Soon after, he let go and grinned at the silver haired boy. Suga's lips were wet from the kiss, and they started to form a mischievous smile. They probably thought the same anyway, so they didn't need words at this point either. Suga's hands ran from Daichi's shoulders, down over his shirt. Training paid off so well for the captain of the team... in just three years he'd matured so much... Suga swallowed, his mouth watering a little from just thinking about the wonderful man in front of him, cause Daichi looked great with clothes, but he was an absolute delight without.

"Want to take it off?" Daichi asked playfully.  
"Yeah," Suga answered, hands already tugging at the hem of Daichi's dark shirt. If they'd had more time, Daichi might have figured out something to tease Suga a bit, but frankly he also just wanted to get it off, and pull Suga's pants down, then his own, and just - do it. Even so, he still wanted to do it right.

So he let Suga take off his upper clothes, and unlike his own, he put Daichi's neatly over the backrest of his chair. Daichi chuckled at this much concern, even now, but that's part of why he loved the shorter teen so damn much. Almost unconsciously, Daichi took a couple of large steps and ambushed Suga, once again grabbing him from the back, hands on his chest, stomach, stroking him everywhere.

"Daichi..." Suga's voice was a bit breathless. Daichi's fingers ran over his nipples, innocently at first, then teasingly, until their sensitivity reached a peak, each touch making Suga moan softly. He felt weak, his arms finding the armrest of the chair for some support, while Daichi also placed soft kisses in his neck. Next Daichi nimbly opened the button and zipper of Suga's pants, making the boy hiss a little as he could feel everything, even if there was no direct touching.

"Suga..." Daichi whispered in the other's ear. "I want to see you naked." Since he didn't expect this, the boy gulped. The question felt like something new. Maybe it was because Daichi didn't voice his thoughts so frankly very often that it made Suga feel a little shy instead. Not that he minded being naked with his lover, not at all, but when Daichi gave him honest, sweet compliments, he felt a little embarrassed.

"Hmm," he answered with a little delay. "You know what to do then. Or shall I do it for you?"  
He recovered quickly from his shyness though, something that would frighten Daichi a bit, since it made it harder to tease Suga - as if whatever he tried always came back to him, multiplied. But right now he didn't care all that much, those pants needed to go.

"You do it then," he said, pretending not to want to do it himself, and he let go of his lover. Suga turned around, stepped aside and slowly walked backward, swaying his hips a little. He started pulling his pants down, slowly, glancing up at Daichi. When he'd pushed his pants just below his bottom, he turned and jumped on his bed, continuing his show there, his back facing Daichi, as he pushed his pants further down.

The other one felt his mouth go dry a bit, watching his lover move like that - just for him, baring his legs, but once Suga's pants were down far enough, and he tried to pull one pant leg over his foot, he lost his balance on the soft mattress and eventually fell over. It took Daichi a moment to register the complete failure of his boyfriend, but then they were both laughing.  
"Oh my god," Suga chuckled, still lying on the bed, with his legs entangled in his own pants.  
"That was really dumb."

Daichi walked over, and leaned on the bed, bending down to kiss Suga.  
"It was..." He smiled down at his lover, enjoying the view. "But this isn't too bad."  
Daichi then easily pulled Suga's trousers off and dropped them next to the bed. He crawled on top of the boy, his smile growing into a grin. Suga returned his gaze and lightly ran his fingers over Daichi's chest.

"But this isn't bad." Daichi's skin felt warm and nice to touch. Suga's hands moved to his lover's bare back, gently pulling him down. He wanted to be closer, their skin touching, he wanted to feel the weight of the other boy on top of him. Daichi let himself down on his boyfriend carefully, seeking contact with Suga's crotch, which earned him a little gasp.

"Suga..." Daichi's yearning rose again, and he started kissing the boy underneath him, tugging at his lips with his own, their tongues meeting outside first, tips touching, until in one instant the kiss turned into a wild coming and going of tongues. Suga put his hands under Daichi's waistband with ease, eagerly squeezing his boyfriend's butt.

Daichi repositioned himself a little, barely pausing their kiss, and started making circles with his hips, rubbing down on Suga's erection which was now only protected by his thin stretch-fabric boxers. Daichi loved Suga's choice in of underwear: tight, short boxer shorts that beautifully emphasized his butt and his wonderfully hard penis.

The pressure made a moan escape from Suga's mouth, right into the kiss, causing Daichi to take a small breather - with his mouth at least. He grinded on his boyfriend, looking at Suga's flushed face. His pale skin rosy, moist lips parted slightly, redder than usual, hurried breathing. Eyes half closed, looking at him with a mixture of desire and abandon.

"You look wonderful, Suga." Daichi's right hand caressed some stray strands of silvery hair away from Suga's temple, and he kissed him there.  
"Daichi..." Suga whispered, just accepting the compliment. The black-haired teen decided it was time now to get rid of the rest of their clothes. After all, they were both about as hard as they could get, and they didn't have that much time - in fact Daichi was impressed with himself that he hadn't just fucked Suga the minute he had entered the house.

Daichi sat up, and Suga didn't need any encouragement to start opening his lover's pants. He fumbled a bit with the button, but once the zipper was open, he hastily pulled Daichi's pants down as far as he could. Which wasn't very far at all, but Daichi gulped as Suga squeezed his dick through his underwear, grinning up at him.

"Were you horny, yesterday?" Daichi's face flushed more, being reminded of the day before.  
"Y-Yeah. I mean, with you teasing me!" He didn't forget, the little frustrations building up day by day... "That was really mean of you, Suga."  
Lying down, the silver haired boy chuckled. "I had fun. And it's not like teasing you didn't turn me on either," he added, playfully running his thumb over Daichi's tip. The drop of precum made a small dark circle on the fabric of his red boxer short.

Daichi groaned a bit, involuntarily twitching. He got off Suga so he could take his pants off, and took his boxers along at the same time, revealing his hard-on. Suga took it all in with great interest, ever so happy to be able to call the insanely attractive boy his own.

Next, Daichi started off with a kiss on Suga's belly button, before he bit down on the elastic band of the boy's boxers, and started pulling them down. Granted, it didn't work with just his mouth, so he used his hands as well, but the goal was to be close - very close - to Suga's erect member. To make Suga gasp in anticipation as Daichi's chin brushed his dick, to kiss him from base to tip, making him squirm.

"Dai...chi..." Suga produced some precum as well, and Daichi gingerly licked it off, before coming over to kiss his lover again.  
"You ready?" He asked then, hinting at the next step by holding his right hand near Suga's mouth.

"Hnn, yeah," Suga's left hand grabbed Daichi's, and he licked the middle finger, slowly, then a second and third, taking them in his mouth in turns to make them wet with spit, spreading the fluid over the rest of his fingers. Seeing Suga's aroused expression while he licked and sucked at his fingers was hot enough to make Daichi rub himself against his lover more, wanting to enter him, put his dick into that hole and-

Suga stopped, looking up at Daichi, encouraging him to go on. Even so, Daichi first reached out for the bedside table drawer, where he knew Suga kept the lube. Spit was okay for now, but he'd need more and better for when he was done with his fingers.

When Suga was eager for sex, he always tried to make things as easy as possible for Daichi. He grabbed his second pillow and put it under his lower back so his butt was up higher. Then he hooked his arms behind his legs, pulling them up, exposing himself nicely. Daichi simply grinned a bit and licked his lips at the view.

He rubbed his middle finger against Suga's butthole before he inserted it, slowly pushing it in completely. This much was no problem, obviously. But the second finger made Suga yelp, so it took some time before Daichi could enter a third without it hurting his lover too much.

Suga's breathing was heavy, as this kind of preparation did hurt for a while. But he needed to be ready, otherwise sex would hurt as well. Daichi's erection wasn't small at all, and while it wasn't too long, it made up for that with thickness. That's why, when the black-haired teen was able to enter three fingers, he knew Suga was about as ready as he could get by now.

"Suga..." Daichi moaned a little as he pulled his fingers out, causing the silver-haired to gasp again. He poured some lube on the palms of his hand, and rubbed it all over his cock, groaning with anticipation while he looked down at Suga.

Next, he positioned himself and guided his erection toward Suga's entrance. Suga hissed when the tip was inside, moaned through his teeth while Daichi pushed himself deeper inside, and let himself go once Daichi started moving after entering.

"Hnn- omigod Daichi," he yelped while he twisted his upper body, unable to bear the sensation. After the initial pain and stretching feeling, he became accustomed to Daichi's dick inside of him, and it started to feel really good.  
"Hmm, ahhh..." Suga looked up at Daichi, nodding to tell him he was fine. And Suga being fine meant Daichi could pick up the pace, which he did without a moment's hesitation.

The taller teen's short moans matched a fitting rhythm with Suga's slightly slower ones. The force with which Daichi was fucking him had Suga doubled over, he was barely lying down anymore, which Daichi's strong hands holding onto this thighs. Still, it was hard to keep Suga in place and keep moving like this, so at some point, Daichi pulled out.

He took a breath, and before Suga could react, he flipped his lover over.  
"Dai-" Suga felt Daichi's hands on his hips, pulling him up so he sat on his knees. Suga's arms felt like jelly, so his face was pretty much pressed into the pillow. Didn't matter.

Barely seconds later, Daichi was pumping into him again, fast and hard. Soon enough, he hit Suga's sweet spot, earning him a loud yelp. Suga was partially happy his increasingly loud moans were muffled by the pillow.  
"So good... Suga," Daichi hissed behind him, his hands firmly on Suga's sides, pulling the boy back each time he pushed in.

"Daichi..." Suga answered, trying to glance backward at his lover. But there he went, hitting his sensitive prostate again, over and over, creating a familiar sensation in his lower stomach. He wouldn't hold out much longer like this, but he didn't think Daichi would either.  
"Daichi." The name became one with his moans, and Suga seemed to be chanting _'Daichi, Daichi, Daichi..._'

Soon, the sensation in his stomach travelled right to his cock. Long moans and clenched fists accompanied the convulsions that emptied his organ, leaving thick puddles of semen on the blanket underneath him.

"Ah! Suga!" As usual, Suga's climax initiated Daichi's. The taller one's movements slowed down as he adjusted his speed to his orgasm. Reaching the end left them breathing heavily for a moment, while they regained their composure.

Of course, Daichi's legs hurt, Suga's entire body hurt, but after lying down for a while, sharing soft kisses and caresses, those discomforts seemed to be long forgotten. Suga's hands danced over Daichi's chest. Looking at his alarm clock, he smiled.

"We still have over an hour," he said suggestively. Daichi chuckled.  
"Good... I still have something I'd like you to do." Suga tilted his head, waiting for further explanations. His lover softly stroked Suga's cheek.

"I- I'd like you to, er, ride me." Daichi averted his eyes shyly, and Suga felt his heart skip a beat while he gasped in surprise. Well, he just didn't see it coming, even if he'd thought about it. It was just that it seemed... it seemed hard, and he wasn't sure if he'd do it good enough for Daichi, and even though he liked to tease, he wasn't all that confident about having sex just yet.

"I'll... try." He breathed in slowly, mentally preparing himself. It's just like teasing, he told himself. Except that he would actually, go all the way by himself. Pleasuring Daichi in what might as well be the most perfect way. There wasn't that much time left, so first things first, he had to get Daichi hard again.

"Sit up," Suga said, rolling away from his lover and sitting up too. As Daichi did so, Suga crawled into Daichi's lap, sitting on his legs for now. Daichi wouldn't be able to carry his weight for too long, but for now this was fine. It wasn't so bad to look down at Daichi.  
Taking his face in both of his hands, Suga kissed him again, shamelessly deepening the kiss to his liking, then letting his hands go down, over Daichi's chest.

He suddenly regretted his position when he felt the desire to do more than play with Daichi's nipples with his thumbs, cause the little moans he made were absolutely lovely.  
"So sensitive," he murmured, letting the desire take over, resulting in him getting off Daichi's lap. Suga got on all-fours and licked his lips seductively. Daichi was watching him, so every move he made was keenly calculated.

"Suga..." Daichi hissed when Suga licked his nipple, the wet tip only barely touched his skin, but even so he felt it so clearly. He'd never known nipples could do that, or tongues, or... Suga.  
Urged on by the little sounds Daichi couldn't help but make, Suga lapped over both nipples, making his skin wet, which produced a nice result when the silver-haired teen blew some air at them.  
"Suga... please..." Daichi gave in, gave up, no more pride. "Please..." He didn't have to say what he wanted. He knew Suga knew that, too.

But then there was teasing. And teasing Daichi was so much fun.  
"Hmm? Want more?" Suga purred at his lover, giving him a quick peck on his lips.  
"Tell me, Daichi," he continued, a smirk on his lips. Despite everything, Daichi still got embarrassed when he wanted Suga to do things to him, he still had a hard time voicing sexual acts, and Suga knew. He knew he was being a bit mean, but then again, hearing Daichi's aroused voice demanding him to do stuff turned him on too. And it did the same for Daichi once he dared to say it.

"Hn- bite... and s-suck them." Daichi's voice was unsteady and low, but oh so sexy. Suga groaned before he happily obeyed. He nipped at Daichi's chest, not too hard or too long, just right. Then, he put his lips over Daichi's right nipple, and sucked at it. Softly at first, then stronger, earning him deep moans. He enjoyed doing this a lot, sucking Daichi's nipples was something he actually and unexpectedly really liked doing, so he took his time. Nibbling softly, teeth biting down on the bits of flesh. It felt good for Daichi, obvious from his long, loud moans and groans, and it felt good for him as well.

Plus, Daichi was almost perfectly hard again. Very good. Suga let go of his lover's nipple and kissed his way down, past Daichi's dick, to his inner thighs, another wonderful spot of his lover's body. The skin on his inner thighs was hairless - a side effect of wearing tight boxers - soft, and sensitive.

Daichi hissed when Suga bit him there, it sort of hurt, but at the same time it felt so damn good. He didn't understand how his body worked when it came to sex, but the things that Suga did to him all felt incredible. Suga would bite and lick, then suck, then bite again. Looking at the silver-haired teen, the captain moaned his name. He was hard again, and he wanted Suga - badly.  
Reaching out, he took hold of himself with a hand he'd wetted with lube and jerked up and down a few times, making absolutely sure he was ready.

Suga noticed and let Daichi do it, while he sucked really hard one last time, leaving a mark for sure. Probably it wouldn't be the only one. Grinning, he sat up again, and pushed Daichi down.  
"Enough of that," he growled, looking over his lover. Daichi looked so hot, sweaty, nipples dark, some nice red marks on his thighs... Right. He could do this. They'd just had sex, so he wouldn't need preparation, he thought.

He straddled Daichi, and leaning with one hand on Dachi's chest, he hovered above him, while he used the other hand to guide Daichi's hardness. When he found the right spot, he slowly let himself sink down. He took a long breath once the tip was in. It was quite taxing on his legs, to keep himself up and slowly go down upon Daichi's dick. He winced a little when he took in more and more.

He was still tight, so he felt a bit of pain when Daichi stretched him. But going by Daichi's face and moans, tight felt really really good.  
"S-Suga..." Daichi looked up at the boy hovering on top of him. He wanted to be inside of him, he needed it. Soon. Now. _Please._ But he couldn't ask that of him, as he knew it might hurt the other.

So he waited until Suga had sunk down on him completely. The boy panted a bit, both of his hands resting on Daichi's stomach.  
"You did it," Daichi complimented him, smiling proudly at Suga.  
"I did..." Suga answered with a smile. He was happy about it. All he needed to do now was... move.

Suga bent down for a kiss, before he found a position that would allow him to move decently. That seemed to be the hardest, and it was kind of an awkward moment, but Daichi wouldn't care. Still, for Suga it was as if his legs were completely in the way, yet he needed their support.

Slowly, Suga lifted himself up and went down again. He repeated this a few times until it went smoothly. His groans also changed to pleasurable moans while he found a rhythm to make this work. Daichi couldn't take his eyes off his lover. This had to be the best thing, he thought, seeing the person you love, feeling him, having him do all this...

"Koushi..." Suga's half closed eyes, flashed open at the mention of his first name. Daichi only used it in moments like this. He was too used to saying 'Suga' otherwise, so when he said 'Koushi', it sent a shiver down Suga's spine. There was a moment of silence while they looked at each other. "You're amazing..."

Suga felt warmth spreading from his chest throughout his entire body. He nodded.  
"I'll... make you feel amazing, too," he said with a dry mouth.  
"You already did," came the answer, but Suga was determined to make Daichi cum again.  
He started moving again, this time going at it faster, and with less holding back. When he went down in a certain position, he could feel Daichi really deep inside of him, and Daichi seemed to like that.

He even liked it so much that soon after, Daichi couldn't stop himself from moving his hips to match Suga's actions, making the sound of skin against skin louder, while their moans joined into a duet that was perfectly in sync. Reaching deep into Suga drove Daichi crazy, making him come first, loudly moaning while he filled his lover up.

Suga was happy with this, proud that he could make his lover shiver and almost scream in pleasure, it was truly an amazing feeling. But Daichi was always fair, always equal, so once he was done, and while Suga was still sitting on top of him, the black-haired teen used his hands to skilfully make his lover reach the top too.

Daichi's strong hands squeezed him perfectly right, his thumb pressuring the tip, until Suga rocked along and with short adorable moans came into Daichi's hand. Suga looked at Daichi, who looked at his own hand covered in milky white liquid. The setter got off of Daichi, freeing his dick, making a slick stream of cum drip from his ass onto the bed. Daichi knew Suga was going to hand him tissues. He didn't want tissues.

"Koushi..." He stopped Suga with his clean hand. "It's fine." Casually bringing his cum-covered hand to his mouth, he started licking. Suga gasped. Daichi had never done that before! Plus it was sort of embarrassing to see him do that... but at the same time it was nice.  
"D-Daichi," Suga whimpered. He couldn't look away. And Daichi made sure not to miss a drop as he flicked his tongue over his fingers, leaving them wet with spit but otherwise clean.

"I love you," Daichi said then, gently pulling Suga down, allowing him to lie on top of him.  
"All of you," he added, kissing the other's forehead. Suga smiled, pinching Daichi's cheek a little. "So do I," he replied. There was no need for more words, or more touches. But then Suga's eyes darted towards his alarm clock.

He pushed himself up, getting into a panicked state.  
"Suga?" Daichi got up too, until he remembered that Suga's parents would come home. Soon.  
"They can be here any minute," Suga said, frantically putting his clothes on. "Come on hurry!" Urged on by his lover, Daichi, grabbed his underwear from the bed, put his pants on, and took the his shirt from the chair where Suga had left them. The silver-haired boy made his bed look neat again.

Daichi looked at him and saw something was off.  
"Suga? You're wearing your vest inside-out." Suga looked at himself, and quickly wore the vest the right way.  
"They're not back yet, are they?" Daichi asked, while they both listened. There were no sounds coming from downstairs. The room looked okay. Strangely enough, Daichi felt much calmer than Suga.

"Suga?" The setter looked at his friend.  
"Come here." Doing as he said, Suga joined Daichi, and the taller one hugged him tightly.  
"Calm down. Let's pretend I came over to study, okay?"  
"Yeah... Yeah you're right." In Daichi's arms, he relaxed. That's it, just... studying, as planned.  
They let go, Suga put his books on the table and took pens and notebooks out. Everything looked okay.

So when Suga's parents came back, all they found were two friends doing homework together.


End file.
